


One True Rival

by phantomatsuoka (PhantomMatsuoka)



Category: Free!
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Drama, Mild Humour, Minor SeiGou - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Pseudo SouHaru, Realization of Feelings, all angsty bits are Rin's fault, background SouMako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMatsuoka/pseuds/phantomatsuoka
Summary: Never in a million years did Rin ever fathom that his bestfriend would be his own love rival.But no matter, he just had to prove Haru that he was not only the better butterfly swimmer, but the better lover as well.





	One True Rival

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been posted sooner if I didn't have to rewrite it from scratch. My phone was stolen, therefore I lost all of my rinharu drafts, lesson learned: back up all your shit online... Anyway, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and kudos with regards to my previous fic and I hope you enjoy this one as well! 💖

The only occasion that could probably rival the joy that he's feeling at the moment, was when he won his very first Olympic medal.

Was it an exaggeration that he's basically stating that Sousuke is at par with his precious, Tokyo 2020 Olympic bronze? 

No... 'cause the lad's practically his brother. Knowing that he'd be taking on the world with Rin like they promised, back then, was enough to stir emotions in him, similar as to winning.

"I'm not crying!" Rin hollered, furiously wiping away the gathered moisture behind his eyelids.

"Sure you're not." Sousuke snickered, present was the fond smile on his face. "But don't get too happy about it. My trainer adviced me to switch to free if I want to seriously consider giving this a shot again."

Rin whipped his head at that, an incredulous look on his face. "What? But... the fly's our thing..." He paused, feeling a childish ache in his chest. "You're the only one who could match my times since we were in Sano. You're my rival when it comes to butterfly."

It was a given that Sousuke could very well switch to free and excel at it if he wanted to. His front crawl was never too shabby to begin with, but the butterfly has always been their stroke. Much like how freestyle was his and Haruka's.

"Well, I guess I just have to be your freestyle rival then." Sousuke replied, but the slight melancholic glint in his eyes showed that he too, was thinking along the same lines.

"No way, Haru already claimed that title years ago." Rin forced himself a chuckle. 

That all familiar, teasing smirk crossed the taller lad's face. "Then you better work harder, Rin, or I might just be Nanase's rival once I surpassed you."

A genuine laugh escaped Rin this time. "You can dream, but make sure it's still attainable, yeah?" He said, lightly punching Sousuke's right shoulder.

"Oi, at least try not to reinjure my bad shoulder."

They both erupt into laughters of playful banter, as the traces of tension from earlier eased into familiar casualness.

Now was not the time for childish petulance, as the important thing was Sousuke's renewed competitive swimming career. He joined the same swim club that Rin roped Haruka to join in on (on top of being a part of Hidaka U's team), and in a few months time, Rin could be representing Japan alongside two of his best friends.

***

Even as he tried keeping his eyes anywhere but the two raven-heads, Rin can't help but notice the small signs that indicate how things shifted during his times spent overseas. 

The way Rei's preference for flambouyant designs rubbed off on Nagisa; how Makoto appeared indifferent as Rin gawks at the very fresh, and very obvious bite mark just shy below his ear, during that one time they all grabbed lunch together; or the tiny, should have been, insignificant fact that Haru's been helping Sousuke with his front crawl for a whilst now...

And Rin had no idea of it occurring...

Despite the ever constant way they address each other by their last names, Sousuke and Haru were noticeably on friendlier terms now, than they ever were back in the days. To the point where Rin furrows his eyebrows at how... close... they've gotten during his absence.

"I ran across the owner of that place where you usually buy your mackerel. Said they'll be having a sale on tiger shrimp this saturday." Sousuke casually told Haru as the three of them took a break from training. 

How Sousuke became so familiar with a place that Haruka apparently frequents, Rin had no idea.

"Ah, I'm already planning to restock this saturday." Haruka replied, not even breaking his gaze from the pool. "Are you coming for dinner on sunday? I can cook you some meat since Makoto bought a lot yesterday."

Rin sputtered and choked on his water bottle as his ears rang from the offer, effectively cutting off the chance for Sousuke to respond.

"You... you're inviting him for dinner?" He clarified, "And you're even cooking for him... All on your own volition??" If anyone pointed out how his tone pitched higher and took on a more frantic whine, Rin was certain that he'd be denying it.

"I don't mind," Haruka shrugged with nonchalance. "He's been over many times before, better than letting the meat go bad."

Rin felt like he just swallowed his tongue as he tried to form a coherent response to that. He glanced at his bestfriend with what felt like a glare, as he wordlessly demanded to know since when have they been having these casual dinner meet ups.

Sousuke eyed him back, and by the contemplative look on his face, Rin was almost certain that he was indeed throwing daggers on his bestfriend's way. A few seconds passed and that unsure expression morphed into an amused smugness as the bastard tilted his head and innocently rose a brow at him.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me and Nanase having dinner?" He asked, confirming how Rin comprehended the whole situation.

"Tch, of course not. It's not like I care who you guys eat dinner with." He grabbed his goggles and decided that he'd taken a break long enough to actually crave the calm that the pool exudes, and dives in without a single glance back.

***

It took him a week...

A whole seven days of noticing Haruka's insistence with reminding Sousuke not to overexert himself, or the fact that Sousuke's now familiar with Haru's weird little quirks that only Makoto, Nagisa, and himself used to know; a solid week, before his curiousity peaked and found his mouth running despite all his attempts to stop it.

"Are you and Haru dating?"

Sousuke paused midway from putting on his trousers as he stared suspiciously at him. "What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well you act like... And then the other day, he... Shit. Just... answer the goddamn question." He didn't mean to appear so frustrated as there's no reason for him to be, in the first place.

His bestfriend sighed, seemingly exasperated. "Rin, I meant to ask you this sooner but — do you like Nanase?"

Rin almost jumped away as a loud thudding started its pace inside his chest. "L-like? As in? ... Oh hell no!" He immediately countered. "He's a guy!"

"Oh," Sousuke's eyes widened, appearing sheepish all of a sudden. "I never really got to ask your preference so I kind of just assumed..."

"Well, you assumed wrong." Was Rin's indignant reply. "And if I ever was attracted to guys, why would you think it'll be Haru?"

"For starters, you used to never shut up about Nanase." A thoughtful hum followed suit. "Come to think of it, you still haven't shut up about Nanase..." 

"That was a rhetorical question, you asshole!" Rin could feel his cheeks heating up, despite the lack of response to that jibe... "And don't throw this back at me, I'm the one asking if—"

"No, we're not dating and you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sousuke cut him off.

"Yes, I know that, but there's nothing to tell because I don't... like Haru... in that way."

"Really?" His bestfriend gave him a disbelieving look. "Because I remember how you used to write essays and poems about him."

"I was twelve! I-I mean how can you be so sure that they're about Ha-"

"Really gay ones, like how he shines or makes you shine, or some shit." He continued on with a deadpan look.

"Oi, listen to me!" Rin flailed his hands above, wishing away the heat across his face. "That doesn't mean I have romantic feelings for him. Stop acting like you know everything about me, because you don't know shit!"

An offended look replaced Sousuke's unimpressed expression at that.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, eyes narrowing dangerously. "So you won't have any problems with me asking him out then?"

Rin almost bit his tongue off as he struggled for words, was this the reason why Sousuke's confirming if he had feelings for Haruka? "You just said you weren't dating him." He gritted under his breath.

"I wasn't, but since you're just so sure that you don't see him as a potential lover, you're basically saying that it's fine if somebody else dat—"

"Fine, dammit! Date him. See if I care." He slammed his locker door close and walked away, ignoring the heavy feeling in his chest at the mental image of his bestfriend dating the person he'd always looked up to.

***

"Your times are getting better and better." Coach Hasegawa noted as Sousuke lifted himself out of the pool.

The teal-eyed male grinned. "Still no where close Nanase's times though."

Haruka peered over coach's stopwatch before meeting Sousuke's eyes. "I told you not to resist the water. You're not swimming butterfly anymore, no need for that much aggression."

There was a brief flash of ache on Sousuke's face, but apparently not brief enough for Haruka not to notice. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you..."

Sousuke gave him a half smile. "Nah, It's fine. And look at you, saying sorry like an actual human being. Makoto's going to be so proud." He slapped Haruka on the back before turning back for the starting block.

All of this, Rin watched from the sidelines, as he and Sousuke still felt the tension in the air whenever they're in the same room. Which was kind of hard not to avoid as Rin always had been staying at Sousuke's flat whenever he's in Tokyo.

Both of them have always been competitive in nature. Over every single thing, be it from a meager ice cream to serious ones that usually involves having to swallow their prides and admit that the other one was right. He knew that Sousuke hated not being right as much as himself, so there's really no way around this little quarrel of theirs other than one of them admitting they were wrong.

In Rin's case, it just wasn't possible. Admitting defeat meant confirming that he'd indeed been harbouring feelings for Haruka, which he's... not.

"Rin?" 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"Yeah?" He hoped his tone did not give away the warring sides inside his head.

"Nagisa said you cancelled on tomorrow's trip to the aquarium. Why?" Always straight to the point. Typical Haru.

"Ah, I just... don't feel like going out. I'd rather spend my rest day actually getting some rest." Which was true. He felt like he needed to unwind a bit lest he'd combust from all the emotional and physical turmoil he's been experiencing as of late.

"...I see." Looking at it closely, Rin swore he could detect disappointment in Haru's expression; but as quick as it appeared, it was gone the moment he blinked.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Haruka asked, looking at him with veiled, expectant eyes.

It was a look that he never really learned how to say no to, but the ugly budding thing in his chest picked up on something else...

" _Us?_ " Rin muttered, dreading that his assumption might be right.

"Yamazaki told me he'll be treating me to ramen if he's two seconds behind my personal best before the Olympics." Was Haruka's answer.

Rin knew Sousuke was slowly creeping up Haruka's times, but he can't even determine how he felt about that as he forced a grin upon his next reply.

"That sounds like a personal score that Sousuke needs to settle. I'll join you next time. Catch you later, Haru." He was waving even before Haruka ever said his farewell. 

After that incident, he can't help but notice how often Sousuke's leaving the flat all dressed up and smelling nice. How he tried to be quiet as to not wake Rin up whenever he gets back in wee hours, or those faint love bites at the base of his neck and the occasional red welts of scratches across his back.

Rin noticed, knew what they meant, but chose to appear as though he didn't care.

When he observed that Haruka had been carrying two bentou boxes one time, Rin pretended that it did not bother him how the same food container ended up unwashed in the kitchen sink of the flat that he's been sharing with his bestfriend.

He wanted — so badly — to ask again if Sousuke was really dating Haruka this time; if it was Haru leaving those marks on his skin, or if it was Haru's way of showing affection, everytime he berates Sousuke about his history of overdoing things.

It felt like it was killing him inside, not knowing if Sousuke made good on his promise of asking Haruka out. But a larger part of him knew, that for an unknown reason, it would kill him even more to know if the answer was yes.

So, he remained impassive, even though he was starting to feel as if he's making a mistake by not doing anything about it...

***

Gou immediately took it upon herself to plan their " _sibling relaxation day (featuring her boyfriend)_ " when Rin mentioned it in passing how he's in badly need of a good massage.

He found himself dragged in a crammed space — pleasantly permeated by the smell of sakura — somewhere in Harajuku; with his sister and former buchou slash fellow Olympian.

"It might look shady but don't let the outside fool you." Mikoshiba assured him as Rin made a face upon seeing the old rundown establishment.

He exchanged routine related talks with Seijuuro as they occupied a small sauna, and felt his soul leave his earthly form after that glorious, half an hour whole body massage. All in all it was nothing but pleasant, and he felt a tonne of the things that he'd been harbouring as of late, literally melt off his shoulders.

They ate lunch together at Omotesando Hills, and Rin found himself observing his sister and her boyfriend, more often than not.

It was hard to believe that there used to be a time when Gou rendered the almighty captain of the Samezuka team, speechless, and reduced to nothing but a stuttering fool. How his sister turned down any and all offers of going out with the eldest Mikoshiba sibling.

Now, after two years or so of dating, they mirrored each other perfectly, as though they always have been in love all their lives.

"Onii-chan, come get a gellato with me. They have one in matcha." Gou appeared beside him suddenly, a firm yet sweet grip around his arm.

"Where's Mikoshiba-buchou?"

"I asked him to get Thai takeouts for dinner." Rin's eyes narrowed suspiciously at that but eventually went along. He knew something was up as Gou never had been big on Thai cuisines. And right as he expected, the bomb was eventually dropped right after his first spoonful of gellato...

"So... You plan on telling me what's bothering you?"

Rin sighed, thankful yet irked that his sister's ability to sense his distress hasn't gone away since they were wee children.

"How did you know..." Instead of an answer, he asked. "—that you liked Mikoshiba-buchou? I remember how you barely batted a lash at him back in highschool."

Gou was clearly taken aback by the sudden enquiry, but managed to get over it just as quickly. "Let's see..." She paused. "It took almost losing him for good before I eventually realized..."

Rin stared at her all expectant as she elaborated. "He had always been so persistent and I thought I'd always feel indifferent to anything he tries... but when he moved to Tokyo and I saw him less and less, it felt like there's a part of me — something that I never acknowledged before — awfully missed him."

"He tried to keep me updated about his new university life but I still felt this ache whenever I see pictures of him grinning with a whole bunch of people that I don't know. Guys that look up to him, and girls that admire him. Suddenly, I was scared and confused. Scared that he might find someone else who can willingly reciprocate his feelings, and confused as to why I care. I gave myself time to think then I talked to him... Then, I knew I made the right decision after he hollered with joy like a crazed man when I told him I wanted to try dating him. Best decision of my life, up to this date."

All the emotions were evident in his sister's eyes as she recalled the tale, and Rin felt them, as though his own feelings were being reflected back at him.

If he were to think about it, there never really was any woman that caught his eyes like that, neither had any man for that matter... 

Well... apart from someone who's always been able to coax the best and worst out of him... Someone who he never wanted to lose again, after that fallout that once took the light out of those expressive blue eyes...

He should've known there was more to wanting to share the same world with Haru. That there runs something deeper than admiration with the way he craves Haruka's every attention and reaction, wanting to witness those honest smiles and that slight sparkle in his eyes, especially if he were the reason behind them.

Then, there's the undeniable ache and paralyzing fear that comes from the thought of someone else having all of that and more, that ugly envy at what Sousuke — his brother in all but blood — might have, that Rin couldn't, just because he took his sweet time coming to terms with it.

Sousuke gave him a chance to fight for Haruka and he all but shoved him towards the person that he's been unconsciously wanting for so long.

"Hah, I really am an idiot, aren't I?" He let out a humourless chuckle, the realization was both freeing and downright depressing at the same time.

Gou gave him a sympathetic smile and grabbed tight at his hand. "Did that help you figure something out?"

"Yeah," Rin smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, choosing instead to squeeze her hand in return. "But unlike you, I might have realized it a little too late."

***

Despite the acceptance that settled in on him with regards to how he truly felt for Haruka, he knew that he could never try causing a rift between the lovers... 

He already lost his chance when he declared his apathy about Sousuke asking Haruka out, so as painful as it may seem, Rin really had no choice but to move on and try — his hardest — to be happy for them.

_**[Sent]** Can we talk? I'll wait for you in the living room. _

Was the message he sent to Sousuke, wanting to apologize and be upfront about his feelings for Haruka, but assure his bestfriend at the same time, that he'd never betray him just because of those feelings.

When no response came after a few minutes, Rin decided to ring him up instead, bracing himself for what he was about to admit... What he didn't expect was hearing Sousuke's familiar ring tone blaring from the kitchen counter. 

Walking closer to it proved that it was indeed Sousuke's phone, so Rin just sighed and shook his head from how big of an idiot his bestfriend was for leaving his mobile behind.

He picked it up, with all the intention of situating it back to Sousuke's room, when the screen flashed an incoming message.

It would have been no problem to ignore, if it weren't for the contact name displayed on the screen. Not so much as a name, but a single heart emoji instead. Rin felt another bitter smile at how foolish love could render anyone, but the thought of that sender being Haruka, made his heart clench in all sorts of way.

Another beep came, then followed by another, and by the time that a photo had been attached to the latest message, Rin was starting to entertain the idea that something dreadful might've happened to Haru and was frantically needing Sousuke's help. Against his better judgement, impulse took over and Rin unlocked the phone, just to confirm that everything's alright with Haru; he'd just have to apologize to Sousuke later on...

However, what he expected was far from what the sender was intending to convey in the first place...

He yelped and almost threw the phone upon seeing the attached image first, as it was the latest addition to the conversation. It was an image of a naked torso, from the angled neck, down to that... explicitly captured erection between raised thighs.

Rin felt like his face was on fire as he scrolled a bit to make sense of the conversation whilst willing his heart to calm down.

_**19:58** Where r u? _

_**19:58** U said u're leaving soon... _

_**20:02** Im already like this, Sou. Take responsibility _

It took a whilst for his brain to catch up, but when it did, it tripled the pace of his wildly beating heart.

 _Haru..._ His brain screamed at him.

_Haru sent this..._

With hesitant fingers, he slowly scrolled down the screen again... The feeling of curiousity and heartbreak getting mangled together. Rin wasn't certain if it was a good thing, but he stared at it long enough to notice that something was off...

The sender of the image indeed was built like an athlete. Certainly of the male sex, judging by the slender fingers wrapped around the base of his... member... but his torso and shoulders appeared too long and wide to be Haruka's. The last blow was when Rin urged himself to pay close attention to the crotch area, confirming that there wasn't a nest of raven hair akin to the mop of black atop Haruka's head. It was of a light colour that Rin knew couldn't have been black.

Rin heaved and dropped the phone back to the counter, feeling a different sense of dread envelop him this time...

He refused to believe that Haru was into bleaching whatever hair he owned down there, but it was harder to believe as well how his bestfriend would be the one to cheat on Haruka...

After calming down, Rin marked the messages unread, including his own. Tried to act nonchalant as Sousuke returned the next day, wearing a shirt that Rin swore he hadn't seen before.

"New shirt?" He can't help but mock-ask.

Sousuke shrugged, distracted as he looked for his phone. "It's not mine." He located it by the kitchen counter and made his way back to his room.

Rin gritted his teeth as he thought of the debauchery that Sousuke just partook in with that anonymous stranger, all behind Haruka's back.

The thought of Sousuke doing the same activities in Haru's bed left a sick feeling in his stomach as Rin became more determined to get to the bottom of the truth.

***

His opportunity arrived no less than three days after the phone incident.

Sousuke was dressed to impress, and was not even subtle about holding a small parcel wrapped in a fancy gift wrapper.

After he sent a requisite farewell to Rin, the redhead immediately grabbed for his phone and dialed a certain freestyle swimmer's number.

Haru's surprisingly more attentive to his phone as of late, he responds to Rin's texts, and answers his calls more often than he used to. It was a fact that Makoto chuckled at when Rin told him, jesting about how Rin should stop boasting about his exclusive privileges.

"Rin?" He picks up after the eleventh ring this time, still an improvement from before.

"Hey Haru," he started, heart pounding from what he might find out. "Do you have any plans with Sousuke, right now? Is he meeting you today?"

Haru made a confused noise but thankfully answered still. "No, not that I know of..."

Rin seethed, felt the painful grind of his teeth against each other as he welcomed the rage that slowly crept to his person.

It was unlike any of the agitation or temporary spite that he felt for Sousuke before, beyond he could ever imagine feeling for the lad that he'd always considered his sibling. 

His mind reeled with expletives thrown towards the thought of the taller swimmer, felt a pang of betrayal and regret that he ever entrusted Haruka's heart to Sousuke, even if he never got to voice his blessing in the first place... If only he hadn't taken his time realizing his feelings... If only he had the guts to—

"Rin? What's wrong?" Haruka's voice, clearly laced with concern, served as that figurative hand that gripped his fist, just as he about to blow a punch into the mental image of his bestfriend.

And just like that, the rage was overwhelmed with something new, something that coaxed him to focus on Haru instead; planted that seed of determination in him to protect Haruka from ever getting hurt again, especially if he could do anything to prevent it in the first place.

Rin can't even recall the last time he felt that kind of single-minded determination before, but he knew — absolutely certain — that he won't just stand and let his bestfriend treat someone precious to him any less than what Haruka deserved...

"Can you meet me at that park near you? I'll be there in fifteen minutes..."

***

A lone figure was already by the swing when Rin reached the place, his blue eyes were on high alert, and brows furrowed together in concern.

"Tell me what's wrong." The raven demanded, no need to confirm that his friend was upset.

Rin took his time memorizing Haru's expression, oblivious of the pain that Rin might cause from what he's about to say. Still, he took a deep breath and willed his mouth to do what's needed.

"Sousuke is cheating on you."

"What?" Haruka's expression changed from worried to incredulous and Rin felt his stomach, along with his heart, drop.

"I know... It isn't my place to meddle, but shit I can't just sit and wait for him to hurt you." He balled his palms into fists, feeling them tremble with all the emotions stirring in him. 

"Rin... I—" was what the other whispered, before Rin shushed him off, needing to express everything before his confidence faltered.

Rin pleaded Haru with his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You deserve someone who sees your worth, someone who can treat you better." He knew he was crossing the all the boundaries of their friendship, pushing past them like how he would the last metres of a race. "And dammit... You know what?! I can treat you better!" He felt his cheeks heat up from what he blurted out but he was finally feeling the courage to speak up.

"I've... always admired you, Haru... You deserve the very best, and I know, I'm far from deserving either... But I can try... Everyday." He gulped, hating how cheesy the words felt on his tongue. "I'll spend each day trying to be worthy enough to stand beside you."

Haruka stared at him with wide, shimmering eyes that could rival the stars above them, and Rin's heart just about broke at the thought of that light leaving them once he discovered the extent of Sousuke's unfaithfulness.

"Sousuke is... someone special to me, but I can't stand what he's doing to you. I won't do that, Haru... I can't hurt you any more than I already did." Rin felt the sting of tears in his eyes, the image of Haruka blurring as the dam of emotions inside him cracked and gushed open. "If you give me a chance I'll... I..."

The blurry vision of Haruka surged forward, and he felt the warm wet trail of tears run down his cheek before the overwhelming press of equally warm lips against his own.

If he weren't so caught up in the moment he'd sure be beyond embarrassed at how he let out a sob against Haruka's mouth, and how quickly he gave in and responded, pushing back the how's and why's at the back of his mind. His hands desperately clutching at the other's shirt as Rin brought their bodies closer; conveying what words fail, with every ardent swipe of his lips.

There was a massive sense of rightness, as he basked in that kiss. The way he could feel Haruka's heartbeat, mirroring the fast staccato of his own, pushed back any logical thought other than reciprocating the other's passion. Haruka's lips felt like they belong against his, much like how their owner belongs in the lane next to Rin, taking on the world with him. 

That perfect moment right there, just like fulfilling his lifelong dream of being at the Olympics, felt a thousand times better just because he was sharing it with Haruka. The joy felt infinite, and Rin never wanted it to end... but it seems that reality had to knock him upside on the head so soon...

Haruka detached from his mouth with small grunt of annoyance, the insistent ringing that shattered the atmosphere showed no signs of stopping. He fished his phone (that he surprisingly carries around now) out and narrowed his eyes at the name flashing on the screen.

"What is it?" Asked the older of the two.

"Yes, you left it at my place, but I'm not at home right now." Rin could only watch as he tried to make sense of the one-sided conversation.

"Ah, and if you're with Yamazaki, tell him I don't know what he did or told Rin but I owe him one." And with that, he ended the call and returned the device back to where it came from.

Rin felt everything crashing back upon hearing the familiar name, confused and a little woozy from the kiss so all he could manage to ask was a pathetic: "Who was that?"

"Makoto."

"Why is Makoto with Sousuke?"

Haruka sighed like he's talking to a four-year-old child. "If you'd just let me talk, you would've known ten minutes ago that Yamazaki has been dating Makoto for almost... no, exactly two years today."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't shout." Haruka hissed.

"Sorry... Just. What?" He repeated. "I thoug— you and him... You were very close, and... And... You care about his shoulder..."

"If you see the way Makoto frets over his shoulder, you'll understand what I'm trying to prevent."

"Why wasn't I informed of this??"

"They're not exactly promoting it, Makoto's still looking for an opportunity to tell his parents and the twins."

"Still doesn't explain why you and Sousuke are awfully close." Rin hoped he didn't sound as jealous and as petulant as he felt.

"Makoto's been urging us to bond and get along since they started dating." Haru shrugged as if to add: _and he's not as awful as I thought._

"But what about the bentou?! And the dinner dates??"

For the nth time that night, Haruka gave him an exasperated sigh, probably would take a quick soak in the tub over talking to Rin, any day. "The bentou was from Makoto, he was running late so he asked me to hand it over to Yamazaki... Those weren't dinner dates. Makoto sometimes spends the weekend at my place, and they're almost always attached to the hip, so Makoto most likely equates Yamazaki as well."

Rin felt stupid and enlightened all at once, recalling the bite mark he's seen on Makoto and the hickies littering Sousuke. That would also explain where Sousuke goes during those supposed dates and why he was with Makoto right then and not with Haruka.

"If they're together... then, he can't be dating and cheating on you!" Haruka gave him a look that clearly spells "duh", but Rin's relief was short lived when something else clicked in place inside his head.

"Oh god. Fuck... Fuck!" He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying desperately to will the vision away. The image sent to Sousuke's phone. The built that differs from Haruka. The non-dark pubic hair surrounding the base, the long fingers wrapped around it, and the stiff, flushed... "Shit, Is it too much to ask to die and rot without seeing one of my bestfriend's erect penis?"

Seeing a fellow athlete's junk in the locker room seems to be inevitable, but seeing it erect and accompanied by a salacious text message was a whole different story that Rin was happy enough to avoid altogether. Couple that with the fact that there's a 99% probability that that organ belongs to Makoto — sweet, gentle, cat-loving Makoto — somehow makes it even more dreadful than it already is.

Haruka gave him a pensive look and Rin shook his head once more to dispel the thought. He wasn't going to ruin their moment even further by thinking of someone else's dick.

"Nevermind, I might have to schedule a therapy for that." 

He took a deep breath and felt like he wanted to drown right then and there... He can't even look Haruka in the eyes without recalling his overreaction to what appears to be none but an absolute misunderstanding. 

Sousuke probably only meant to provoke a reaction from Rin, having realized the redhead's feelings for Haruka even before Rin considered the thought. It might have taken a loop de loop to get there, but it still ended how his bestfriend intended to, at least...

"What I said earlier, Haru, I—" 

"Let's just kiss..." Haruka pulled him by the collar, clearly done with all the talking.

"No, wait!" Rin prided himself for being able to resist that temptation. "God, I feel so fucking stupid right now but I meant everthing I said earlier. I basically confessed my feelings and asked you out, Haru... sort of... but I still don't know how you feel about... all this." 

Haruka glared at him as though asking if the kiss wasn't an indication enough, but his cheeks coloured a bit as he diverted his gaze to the side. "I feel the same... Makoto and Yamazaki knew that."

"Wait, what?!" He wasn't sure what was more shocking, Haruka liking him back, or the fact that their bestfriends knew, all this time.

"I was waiting for you to say it first. I..." He paused to meet Rin's gaze. "I like being friends with you again, Rin and I didn't know... being in a relationship, if something bad happened... how could it affect your dream." A grim expression blanketed his face, and Rin knew he had to be recalling their race back in the old Iwatobi SC.

"Hey, look at me." He surged forward and cupped Haruka's cheek.

"You knew that wasn't your fault right? And it's what? Almost a decade since then? Haru, I'm... glad that you waited." He smiled and felt bold enough to kiss the other's forehead. "I'm sorry it took so long, and for causing all this drama, but I'm ready now... If something happened, we'll work through it. We're not kids anymore, you and I. I finally know what I feel and you know I always go for what I want."

Haruka snorted at Rin's wide, teasing grin and his repeated words. "Can we kiss now?" He replied, masking his elation with impatience.

"Just one last thing..." Rin whipped out his phone and tapped on a familiar name.

_You were right. You've always been able to see right through me, know things about me even before I'm aware of them. I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm glad you've always been there for me._

He typed, stared at it for a few seconds before deleting all of it.

_I'm sorry for being a jerk. Tonkatsu on me for tomorrow's lunch?_

Was the one Rin sent instead. He now knew that Sousuke knew him enough to realize what he wanted to say by that small apology, and he kind of deserved not getting a heartfelt one after planting the idea of him and Haru dating... Which caused a tonne of unneeded angst from Rin...

And besides — Rin concluded, as he glanced up at Haruka's ardent, expectant eyes — he bared his heart and soul enough for the night.

When an immediate — _Sure. You can bring Nanase if you want_ — came, Rin finally faced the gorgeous specimen in front of him and dragged him closer by the waist.

"Now, we can kiss." He mumbled before being the one to close the gap between them this time.

Rin knew, upon feeling Haruka's smile between their lips, that despite all the trouble; he'd gladly go through all that again if it meant he could keep kissing Haru like that...

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming that they'd make it to the Olympics a year or two after HS grad, means that Rin would still be going back and forth to Aussie in order to finish his degree despite being a part of Tobiou Japan. My theory is that Sou and Haru would've been closer and lost all their past animosity towards each other by that time, especially if Sou and Mako ever dated and Mako's kind of like an almost permanent fixture at his bestfriend's house.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and reviews are highly appreciated! 💖


End file.
